


The Last Goodbye

by PrinceBrigan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 18:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceBrigan/pseuds/PrinceBrigan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I never thought that I would be standing in this situation. I never thought that I would be the one standing in the front of the meeting room telling the others this news. Nothing ever happens to me that I can’t handle. I’m German for gods sake. Yet here I am.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Goodbye

I never thought that I would be standing in this situation. I never thought that I would be the one standing in the front of the meeting room telling the others this news. Nothing ever happens to me that I can’t handle. I’m German for gods sake. Yet here I am.  
“He is dying. Feliciano I mean. Romano is there with him, but he may not live for much longer. We are losing Northern Italy, we are losing our friend, our comrade, our brother. This is what war does to us! We fight against those dear to us, and when they’re hurt we watch them die! We need to find peace between us. We need to stop this mindless fighting?” Ludwig looked at Arthur and spoke to him. “What if you were in my situation. What if Alfred was the one dying? You just had to stand there and watch because there is nothing you could do. Or you, Austria... You know what it’s like, we both know what this is like. We both lost Gilbert, my brother, the one you loved.  
“If Feli was here then you know he would say something like Make pasta not war. He’s always been like that. You know him. He never wanted to be in the war but we forced him too, we attacked. I never thought I would be standing here saying that he’s dying. I love him for gods sake! I love Feliciano Vargas, I’ll admit it. He’s dying and honestly, if I wasn’t who I am I would be broken. You guys saw me when Gilbert died, I was a wreck. He was my big brother, he raised me after grandpa died. I lost him 25 February, 1947. It’s been 65 years since I watched him die, I still wake up from nightmares...  
“I’m telling you this because I don’t want any of you guys to go through this. Arthur, I don’t want you to lose Alfred. Antonio, I know if you lost Romano you would be in so much pain. Francis, I know how much you love Matt, you don’t want to lose him. I know this pain and I wouldn’t wish it on any of you guys. I know that we have all had our ups and downs, we’ve fought, we’ve drank, we’ve laughed. Please, I’m begging you. In honor of Feliciano, lets make pasta not war.”  
I looked at the faces of the gathered countries. Every one of them knew what I was saying was right. As I sat down I let out a big breath, trying to calm myself. Facing the fact that Feliciano was dying... It was hard. I loved my brother, Gilbert was everything to me but then I fell in love with Feliciano and things just seemed to get a whole better. He always make me happy, whether I wanted to admit it or not. Feliciano is everything to me, I lose him and I will have lost everything that means anything to me... Except for my people.  
“Ludwig, are you sure that you should be here? Feliciano needs you. Go, we can finish the meeting by ourselves.” I nodded and stood up, heading towards the door when my phone started to ring. Pulling it out I answered and listened to the speaker on the other end. Looking towards the ground, I had to put my hand on the wall to steady myself. I nodded towards the phone, not really paying any more attention and clicking the end button. “Ludwig?”  
“He’s gone. Feliciano... He’s gone.” I turned around, rage seeping through me. “Do you see what war does! Do you see what happens when you mindlessly fight, we kill the people we care about! I lost him, I lost Feliciano. You blamed me for World War II, I blame you for this. I tried to protect Italy but you guys got there before I could take action. It’s your fault that he’s dead! How do you feel about this? You killed an entire country! You killed the person I love.” I know I was too enraged, but no one tried to stop me. I walked towards the table, leaning on it. “You are all bastards. I don’t lose my composure often, you all know this... But goddammit when you ruthlessly kill him.... I can’t stand it. Why did you even start fighting him? What did he do wrong? Feliciano was always a kind soul, he always got along well with others and he didn’t try to fight. God, none of you have any reason for doing this? Mindless killing!” Slamming my hands on the table I stood up and walked out. I didn’t want to see them, I couldn’t see them.  
They killed the one person that was important to me, now I’ll never see him alive again. I’ll never see him smile, I’ll never eat his pasta. I won’t ever wake up with him half naked in my bed again, I won’t see those tears. I’ll miss him, I’ll miss him more than anything. I have to face everyday without him, and that... That will be the hardest part.  
“Feliciano Vargas... I was going to marry you.”


End file.
